Problems From Another Dimension
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Story about Obi. Bla bla bla. Written long ago, it sucks... Yeah, that's all.


**Hey everyone! This is a really old story that I wrote a few year back. I wanted to let you read it. So enjoy!**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Problems from another dimension.**

**Back in time?**

'So Zen, what are we gonna do today?'

'Well we are going outside the castle for a little trip.'

Prince Zen, Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi are walking in the castle hall ways.

'And where is this trip going, Master.' Obi asks.

'Were going to Tanbarun.' Zen says.

'Excuse me! Why would we go there?'

'Mitsuhide go easy on Zen I think he has an explanation for this.' Kiki says.

'We were invited by prince Raj.' Zen replies.

They walk on, but they don't seem to realize that Obi stopped somewhere along the hall way and ran off into the forest. A few minutes later Zen asks something of Obi.

'Obi, can you go to Shirayuki and ask if she wants to come?'

No answer.

'Obi?' Zen turns around to see that Obi is not there. 'Kiki, Mitsuhide go find Obi, quick!'

'Yes my Lord.'

After a long search Kiki and Mitsuhide find Obi in the forest on the castle grounds. He is sitting against a tree.

'Obi why did you run off?' Mitsuhide asks.

'Something… Is wrong with me, I don't … Know what it is.' Obi says.

He is breathing heavily and shaking.

'Mitsuhide go and get Zen.'

'Yeah I'll bring Shirayuki too.'

'Quick.' Kiki says.

Mitsuhide runs of to get Zen and Shirayuki.

'Obi, whats wrong?' Kiki walks to Obi and sees that his clothes changed for some reason.

'Why did you change your clothes?' She asks.

'I didn't, there was a weird flash light and then…. I had on these clothes.' Obi says still having trouble breathing.

**Flash. **

There was a bright light in the air. Kiki looked very surprised at Obi.

'What the hell. Obi your clothes are turning red!' She shouts.

Obi looks at his clothes and he pulls a painful face. 'I know what's going on.' He says.

'What!?' Kiki asks.

'For some reason… I'm turning into my former self, from the time I got….. heavily injured.'

'What? How is that possible?'

'I don't know…. But when I went into the forest… I saw someone… That person threw something at me and I couldn't see anymore.'

'Kiki, I found Zen and Shirayuki!'

Shirayuki, Zen and Mitsuhide came running to Obi and Kiki.

'What's wrong with Obi?' Zen asks. Then he sees that Obi's clothes are slowly turning red. 'He's bleeding!' He shouts.

Shirayuki runs to Obi and she stops in front of him. 'Obi what happened?' She asks.

'He is turning into his former self.' Kiki says.

'What?' Zen says.

'We don't now but someone threw something at him and then this happend.' Kiki answers.

Shirayuki kneels in front of Obi and looks closely at him. 'He's breathing heavily and he has severe injuries. We have to get him to the head pharmacist.'

**Flash.**

There was another light, Shirayuki and the others were frightened by it. When the light was gone Shirayuki looked at Obi again and this time his clothes were ripped.

'Who are you?' Obi says.

'What, you know who she is, she's Shirayuki.' Mitsuhide is confused.

'He told me that when the light appeared he couldn't remember anything.' Kiki answers. 'This is his former self.'

'What can we do about it?' Zen asks.

'I don't know but he has to be treated immediately.' Shirayuki says.

She walk towards Obi and she tries to grab his arm.

'Get your hands of me!' Obi shouts.

He tries to stand up but that fails and he falls back against the tree.

'Zen he needs help now!' Shirayuki says.

'Right, Kiki, Mitsuhide help me carry Obi to the castle.'

'Yes, I will take one of his legs you take the other Mitsuhide.' Kiki says.

'What do you want from me, go away!' Obi screams with a scared face.

'Were gonna treat your wounds, Obi.' Shirayuki answers.

'How do you know my name, get away from me.' Obi strikes Zen's hand and tries to get up again. 'Aaaahhh!' Obi screams from the pain and falls forward.

Zen catches him and says. 'He's unconscious.'

'Well this way is easier, let's get him inside the castle.' Mitsuhide and Kiki pick up Obi's legs and they walk towards the castle.

A day later Obi wakes up in a dark room. His clothes have changed into night wear.

'Where... am I?' He says out loud.

'Ah, so you're awake.'

'Who is there, who are you!?'

'I'm Prince Zen, second prince of Clarines.' Zen steps into the light of the room.

His face has a serious expression.

'Second prince… of Clarines?' Obi says not believing him.

_He still has trouble breathing after Shirayuki treated him._ Zen thinks to himself.

'What… do you want from me?' Obi asks carefully. 'And how do you know… my name?'

'Well..' Zen sighs. 'You may not know but we're friends and we have known each other for a very long time. Yesterday you suddenly ran off and you saw someone in the forest on the castle grounds. When you followed that person he threw something at you causing you to go back in time.'

'No, you're lying I was doing a job… with my partner and we just finished it… and then you suddenly appeared!'

_He doesn't remember anything, just as Kiki said._ 'That is what happened.' Zen answers.

He takes another step towards Obi.

'Don't come any closer!'

Zen takes a step back. Obi had one of his weapons in his hand.

'Alright, alright don't worry I won't come any closer, but can my friend treat your wounds?' Zen asks.

'Who is this… friend?' Obi asks.

'She is the red haired girl from yesterday, remember?'

'O, yeah I remember her. Alright she can treat my… wounds, but only her!'

'Alright, I'll go and get her.'

Zen walks out the door.

_What happened yesterday I don't remember it clearly. I was doing my job and then these guys appeared. But I also remember something about a castle and… friends? Weird, I don't have any friends. I'll just get some sleep then. _

About ten minutes later Zen returns with Shirayuki. They open the door very quietly.

'Look Zen, he is sleeping.' Shirayuki says.

'No, he isn't.'

Zen walks into the room and Obi sits up straight in the bed.

'Back already.' He says.

Shirayuki walks towards the bed and sits down on the chair next to it. 'Do you remember me, Obi?' She asks.

Obi looks a little afraid in her direction but nods.

'Good! Can you take your shirt off so I can look at your wounds?' She asks with a soft voice.

Obi takes off his shirt and Shirayuki stands up. Immediately Obi slides to the other end of the bed.

'Don't be afraid.' Shirayuki says.

She stretches out her hand. Obi takes it carefully. Shirayuki pulls him back to her side of the bed and she sits next to him.

'This will sting a little.'

She puts some fluid on a cloth and pushes it on his wound.

'Ow, that hurts!'

Obi tries to push her back but Shirayuki won't budge.

'Don't do that or the wound will get infected and then you could get really sick.' She says with an angry face.

Obi looks surprised at her. _She has so much spirit._ He thinks to himself.

Shirayuki goes on with treating the wounds on Obi's body. 'Ow.'

* * *

**OMG this is so bad... I wanna cry right now. Anyway. I hope you, er, enjoyed... See ya next chapter... Though I don't want to...**

**~Rebecca**


End file.
